Memory Defines Us
by coranajade
Summary: First Trek story. Not a serious writer but any practical comments on style/form welcome. Just a bit of fun. A fight breaks out on an away mission and Kirk is returned to the Enterprise with no memory of the ship, crew or himself. Rated T for some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Kirks voice comes through the coms, "Mr Scott, anytime you feel like bringing us back!" some kind of weapons fire can be heard as well as phaser fire.

"I'm sorry Captain but there's too much electrical interference, just gimme a minute." Scotty's hands fly over the console trying to compensate.

"We don't have a minute Scotty!" Kirk calls back.

"Ok, I think I've got it." He hits the button and looks towards the transporter platform, holding his breath. Lights whirl and the 3 forms start to appear on the platform.

Kirk stands for a moment looking at Scotty then collapses.

Lt Johnson, "I think the captain was hit just as we transported." He checks to see if there is a pulse. "He's alive"

Scotty takes out a communicator, "Doctor ye better get up here, it's the captain."

"I'm on my way" Bones answers.

Scotty then calls Spock, "Commander…the captains been injured."

"What is the nature of his injuries?" Spock asks.

"I dunno sir, he just collapsed. Dr McCoy is on his way."

Kirk is taken to sick bay and a nurse moves a table of devices over beside the bed. The captains still unconscious.

Spock comes into the sick bay, "Doctor, what is his condition?"

Bones shakes his head as he scans over Kirk. "He seems to be suffering from an electric shock of some kind."

Johnson, "The natives had electrical weapons, I think he was hit as we transported."

Bones nods, "That would do it." He picks up a hypospray and puts it on Kirks neck.

Kirk starts to come too.

"Jim can you hear me?" Bones scans him again with a white device with a blue circle.

Kirk looks at Bones then to Spock and then around.

"Captain?" Spock frowns slightly, brain working on possibilities.

"Jim, look at me." Bones frowns with concern.

Kirk doesn't look, Bones moves his head round, "Do you know who we are?"

Kirk shakes his head, "No."

Bones feels a chill, "Do you know who you are?"

Kirks eyes move from side to side rapidly and it's clear from his distress that he doesn't.

"Its ok, you name is Jim Kirk, we're friends and we will help you remember." Bones looks to Spock. "A word"

They move over to the side, Bones looks over at Kirk then to Spock, "He seems to be suffering from amnesia."

"I believe you are correct Doctor. I shall take over command of the enterprise until his memory returns." Spock.

"You cold hearted bastard. You friend is over there scared out of his mind and all you can think about is taking over." Bones snarls at Spock.

"I do care Doctor but would my getting distressed help him in any form?"

"Of course not but…"

"Well then, I shall continue with my duties and you with yours." Spock heads for the door

Bones heads back over to Jim giving Spock a dirty look as he leaves, "Jim, I'm Bones, I'm the chief medical officer on the Enterprise and that pointy eared bastard was Commander Spock."

Kirk looks over to where Spock left then back to Bones, "Bones…"

Bones smiles a little with a hint of sadness, "Yeah that's me. Do you feel up to a walk? Perhaps a walk around the ship might jog your memory."

On the bridge Spock turns to Uhura, "Any response from the planet?"

"No sir, there is no answer to our hails" Shaking her head she looks over as Bones and Kirk enter the bridge.

"Why would they fire on us without provocation?" Spock turns as he notices everyone is looking at Kirk.

Kirk recognises Spock and points, "Pointy eared bastard."

Bones eyes about pop out his head and he turns his back to Spock and facing Kirk, "No Jim, that's Spock."

Spock raises an eyebrow, knowing full well that Kirk must have heard that from Bones after he left. "Doctor, what are you doing on the bridge?"

Bones curses at himself for calling Spock that in front of an apparent impressionable Kirk. He turns round, "I thought a walk round the Enterprise might help his memory."

Kirk heads over to the view screen fascinated by the planet outside, he reaches a hand to touch the screen.

Spock watches him then turns to Bones, "It appears Doctor, that it is not working, now can you remove him from the bridge while I try to determine why he was attacked in the first place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, had a lot g****oing on here at the moment between work and life.**

* * *

Scotty sits in the transporter room going over the logs from the incident. His eyes scanning the lines and streams of data that to anyone else without his experience wouldn't make any sense. He replays the transport again and again until he spots an anomaly, with a couple of taps with his fingers he zooms into it.

"Whit are you? Eh? You're no meant to be there."

Picking up a data pad he taps in some commands then heads over to the transporter pad, cables, bits of plastic and metal surround the dismantled pad, some of the cables attached to recording and monitoring equipment. It's not standard procedure to take the pads apart, but then he is no ordinary engineer, if he had caught anyone else trying to do this to his ship he'd tell them where to go.

He picks up a data pad that's connected to a wire and frowns, the energy signature doesn't look entirely like that of a weapon, packs a punch but appears to have a purpose other than stun or kill…he's seen something similar. He disconnects the data pad dropping the cable on the floor, turning he heads out at speed.

Bones is tending to an ensigns arm, sealing up a cut when Scotty bursts into the room.

"Doctor!"

"Unless you're dying Mr Scott you can wait a minute." He finishes with the ensign then turns to the engineer. "What is it?"

"Look at this." He shows Bones the data pad with energy signature.

"I'm a doctor not an engineer what the hell am I looking at?"

"This doctor is the same energy reading as a cortical stimulator" Scotty points to the pattern.

"And?" Bones is starting to get impatient.

"I found this in the transporter logs, only in the pad the Captain was on, it's no a normal reading. I think the weapons they used are designed for this very purpose it's either that or it is somehow that the transporter energy and the weapon energy combined and well wiped his memory.

Bones looks over at Kirk who is in his office looking through the things on his desk. "Can you rig something up so we can recreate it? If we can test it out find out if that energy is what caused it perhaps we can try and find a way to reverse it or if it is at all possible."


End file.
